Order of the Shinobi
by DStridesBeats
Summary: Dumbledore hires four shinobi plus one more to guard Hogwarts after the return of Voldemort, during Harry's fifth year
1. Prologue

**Hi, so this is the prologue chapter to my Naruto and Harry Potter crossover. The cover image Is of my character Rei. I love crossovers with Harry Potter that involves the characters from the other series coming in as guards, particularly in the 5th and 4th books which are my favorite books in the series respectively and sadly I have a hard time finding them, so I decided to give life to the little plot bunnies living in my head and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto or the characters. I only own Rei and her family as I am the one who created them**

I looked up from a family scroll to a knock on my bedroom door. My grandfather's voice followed the knocking.

"Rei, you've been summoned by Lady hokage."I jumped up and opened the door, rolling up the scroll. Smiling at my grandfather.

"Thank you papa, I'll head to the tower right away." Setting the scroll down on my desk, I made my way downstairs. The house was quiet, with both my parents out on missions and my younger brother at the Academy, it was just my grandfather and I. Slipping on my sandals I stepped outside. Making my way down the semi-busy street towards Hokage Tower.

It didn't take long to reach my destination, walking down the familiar hallway that lead to Lady Tsunade's office. Knocking on the door, I waited..

"Come in." Opening the door I walked in and bowed.

"You summoned me Lady Hokage?"

"I did, I'll explain why once the others arrive." I straightened and nodded, we didn't have to wait long the others trickled in rather quickly. First came Neji Hyuga, followed by Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. A few minutes later Shikamaru wandered in. Tsunade leaned forward in her chair, placing her elbows on her desk, lacing her fingers together like a bridge.

"Good, you're all here. Now, I have a mission for you all. A man named Albus Dumbledore has contacted me with a job request and I chose the five of you to carry it out. Dumbledore is the Headmaster for a school called Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a school that teaches magic to the young witches and wizards of magical Europe. As you learned in the Academy, Konoha has had some dealings with the magical community in the past but have not had any contact with the lands outside of the Elemental Nations for quite some time. Early this morning I reserved the letter and payment from Dumbledore, requesting four shinobi to guard his school, because at the end of the last school year a dark wizard who was believed dead returned and killed one of his students." She let the information sink in for a minute before continuing.

"While you are in his employment you will be temporary members of a secret society that is fighting against the dark wizard and will spend your first month in their headquarters. He has also noticed that his students are, as a majority, very out of shape and to reliant on their magic for defense which can easily be countered by disarming them of their wands. These wands conduct their magic and are the only way for them to access their magic and use their spells, so he would also like you to teach physical education and self-defense classes while you are at the school. You will be gone for ten and a half months, your meals and anything needed for your classes will be provided for you and I will expect weekly reports from the squad leader. Your squad leader will be Rei Yuki."

"Me? My Lady are you sure I'm fit to be squad leader?" I asked with surprise, looking at the Hokage.

"I am sure, I believe you are the best suited for that position, especially with the political battle you will be going , how is your English?" Kiba spoke up from beside me.

"We had to learn it as a second language in the Academy, we had to be able to speak it fluently before we could graduate." The rest of us nodded our confirmation. Tsunade nodded.

"Good, now go prepare to leave and be back here by dawn tomorrow. I will give you the last few details and send you on your way." With quick bows we all headed home to prepare for the long mission ahead.

~ Just Before Dawn~

I knelt down to hug my crying younger brother close, he clung to me tightly as he sobbed. I kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back soothingly. "It'll be okay Yoshi, I'll be back before you know it."

"B-But, It's s-s-so long!" Yoshi choked out between sobs, clinging tighter to me.

"I know kiddo, but it'll fly by." Gently pulling away I gave a quick hug to my grandfather.

"Stay safe Rei and good luck." I smiled, ruffled Yoshi's hair then set off for Hokage Tower again. I arrived right on time, knocking and entering the Hokage's office, this time I was the second to arrive, beaten by Neji. We nodded to each other in greeting as Shikamaru and Kiba arrived. Tsunade wasted no time as the last arrived. She pulled out a rusted and mud covered shovel.

"Alright, I will be quick. This is a port-key. You will all grab onto it and it will take you to an alley a mile from the headquarters. A man named Alastor Moody willbe waiting for you, he will say, 'The wind is strong and cold this morning.' Rei you will answer him with, 'A warm fire would be very much appreciated.' He will then take you to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place is London. There you should meet the client and other members of the Order." She checked the clock on the wall and quickly held out the shovel. "Now grab on, it's almost time."

We each grabbed onto the shovel, Akamaru biting down on the handle. Tsunade quickly let go, at first nothing happened then suddenly I felt a tug behind my naval and we were gone in a fast paced swirl of colors.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, I only own Rei.**

We were flying in a swirl of wind and colors, my hand was stuck to the shovel,no matter how hard I tried to let go. What seemed like seconds later, we landed in a dark, damp alley. The shovel clattered to the ground and it took all of my willpower not to relive my breakfast and stay standing. Looking around it seemed like everyone was having the same internal battle.

"Everyone alright?" I asked, still a little shaky. Everyone nodded after a little hesitation. "Good." I straightened up and looked around as a battle scarred man stepped out of the shadows, he had a noticeable limp and seemed to rely on the large walking stick he carried, one eye seemed to have a mind of its own as it whirred around. I turned to face him, standing at my full height, the man had at least half a foot on me, and I wasn't that short, standing at 5'6". He looked us over, a look of distrust plain on his face.

"The wind is strong and cold this morning." He said in a rough voice.

"A warm fire would be very much appreciated." I replied, the man who I assumed was Alastor Moody nodded but didn't drop his guard. He looked us over one more time, now with disbelief.

"Follow me." He turned and started limping off, we followed. "Dumbledore hired children as guards, what is he thinking?" I heard him mumble under his breath, I looked back and looked at the others. They had heard him as well. "You have been made aware of the place we are going, correct." He didn't look back at us as he made that statement.

"We have." I replied, the others stayed quiet, making it clear who the squad leader was, so to avoid confusion from the clientele.

"Good, do not mention it to anyone outside of it. Is that understood." Again a statement, not a question, I narrowed my eyes at his rudeness.

"It is understood." He led us without pause to a door, pulled out a stick, which I assumed was his wand tapped the door with it, I heard metallic clicks in the door like locks being undone. Once it was silent Moody opened the door and lead us inside. Once we were all in,he shut the door and relocked it.

"Now stay still while I give us some light." Soon the the hallway was dimly lit, it was dark and dingy. A set of stairs led up to another floor and higher, but from what I could see looked as dirty as down here. He led us down a long hallway and through a door, into a large kitchen/dining room area, in the back of the room in the dining room portion was a long table with chairs crammed around it. All but five chairs were filled and almost as one the occupants turned to face us newcomers. An elderly man wearing purple robes with a beard long enough to tuck into his pants if he wanted, stood with a smile.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, you must be the shinobi I hired." I bowed, the others following suit.

"Yes sir, I am Rei Yuki, I am the squad leader and a Jonin." I straightened after my introduction.

"I am Neji Hyuga, I am also a Jonin."

"Shikamaru Nara, Chunin." barely audible he added. "This is such a drag."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru, I'm a Chunin as well." Akamaru barked once then fell silent again. The wizards around the table were silent for a minute before suddenly erupting with disbelief, many questioning our ages and abilities due to our age. A plump woman with fiery red hair stood, a look of motherly concern on her face as she turned from us to Dumbledore. I barely held back a sigh of annoyance.

"Albus, I thought you were hiring experienced guards, they look no older than Fred and George."

"Trust me Molly, these are experienced shinobi, don't let their age fool you. Miss Yuki and Mr. Hyuga are the highest rank and misters Nara and Inuzuka are a rank below them. Miss Yuki, might I ask how many missions you've been on?"

"I have been on 20 D-rank, 17 C-rank, 18 B-rank, 13 A-rank and 2 S-rank missions, twelve have been guard missions and eight were escort missions. All of them have been successful, my teammates are equally experienced." Alastor sized us up once more and the woman named Molly spoke again.

"How old are you all?"

"Neji is 17 and the rest of us are 16." Her eyes widened and she turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus, they're just children!"

"Molly, I am aware of their age, but I must say, these ninja have been adults since the age of twelve. Their society is very different from our own. I have full faith they are more than capable to handle this job." His eyes seemed to sparkle as he said his next words."They could easily kill every single one of us before we'd have time to register what was happening and pull out our wands. Now, everyone sit down, and let's continue our meeting. But first, let's introduce ourselves." The wizards introduced themselves. Moody sitting beside a sickly looking man named Remus. The four of us sat down, Akamaru settling down beside Kiba. Dumbledore sat and resumed from where he had left off.

"Now, one thing I forgot to mention to your Hokage, on top of guarding the whole school and all the students, I want you to keep an eye on one student in particular. His name is Harry Potter, a small team is going to get him tonight, and I would like two of you to accompany them. I'll leave the decision on who goes, with you Miss Yuki. I will also leave it up to you, to decide whether you let him know he is being watched. I do believe that he would make it more difficult for you if he knew." I nodded.

"Then we will not make it known. As for who goes, Neji and myself will go." Dumbledore nodded.

"Then I believe that wraps up our meeting. We did not think you would be a mixed gender team so only one room was prepared, my apologies."

"It's alright, I do not mind sharing with them, it isn't the first time." I smiled. Molly got up.

"No, a young lady shouldn't room with men, we can set up another bed in Ginny and Hermione's room." I shook my head and smiled softly at the woman.

"I'd feel more comfortable with my squad mates ma'am, it would just be better for me to be with them, and safer for those two girls as well." I didn't elaborate further as she stared at me.

"Then it's settled, Molly show them to their room please, Alastor will let you know when it is time to leave to go get Harry." With that almost all of the wizards disappeared with loud cracks. Molly lead us up to the second landing, sneaking past a pair of moth eaten curtains and passed a row of shrunken deformed heads. I tried not to look, a sick feeling creeping over me. She led us down another long dingy hallway to a door at the end and opened it. The room was fairly clean and had four beds, that left very little walking space between them.

"I'll let you dears get settled, I'll come get you in an hour for lunch." We each thanked her as she left and shut the door. Claiming our beds, I sat down and sighed.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru complained, laying on his own bed. I couldn't help but agree.

"It seems they'll focus on our age, this might make it difficult to do our job if the "adults" interfere." Neji said, setting his bag down.

"It's annoying already, what did you mean by it'd be safer for the girls Rei?" Kiba asked. I leaned back and smiled.

"I have bad dreams." I didn't say more, I didn't have too, we all had them and what they were of was our own hell. "Anyway, it sounds like our job doesn't technically start until Potter gets here, but I want us to check the place out. The wizards seem to think this place is safe but, their safe is not our safe." We split into a groups of two and three. Neji and I decided to check around downstairs.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, I only own Rei.**

 **Authors note at the end**

 **When speaking in japanese it will appear as this. [It is nice to meet you.]**

It was nearly time to leave to retrieve Harry Potter, my team and I stood in a corner of the kitchen while the Order members argued over the best route to take to get there and back.

"Neji are you ready?" I asked and he nodded.

"I am, we seem to be the only ones truly ready it seems. I believe they could have chosen the routes earlier not right before we leave." I nodded and sighed.

"Mhm, we haven't even been told how we're getting there. I heard someone mention brooms, but these people can't be that ridiculous, can they?"

"They use sticks to channel their little amount of chakra, I doubt traveling on brooms would be the weirdest thing about them." Kiba said, Akamaru seemed to agree with a bark. I couldn't help but agree as well.

"Speaking of weird, earlier while Neji and I were checking the lower floors we came across something in one of the first floor rooms. We didn't get the chance to investigate but something in the room didn't feel right. I want you two to keep an eye on it while we're gone. I also want one of you in here if they hold a meeting so you can update us when we return."

"Got it." The arguing quieted down as they seemed to finally decide, Remus motioned for us to follow them outside. In total there were eleven of us going, the youngest witch from the Order seemed to finally realize something as everyone mounted their brooms outside.

"Do you two have brooms?" I shook my head as the others seemed to finally realize their oversight.

"We don't but don't worry, we'll keep up." I said, they looked unsure and Lupin asked.

"How are you going to travel? Two of us could have you ride with us." I turned to Neji and he nodded. Biting his thumb, performing the necessary hand signs,he slammed his hand to the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A poof sound and a large cloud of billowing smoke appeared and cleared, revealing Neji standing on a giant harpy eagle that stood as tall as the buildings around us. The wizards all looked up in awe as the Eagle stretched and turned it's head to look at his summoner.

[Neji, what can I do for you young one?]

[Washi, would you mind carrying Rei and I and following them?] Neji asked politely, gesturing to the group of awestruck wizards. The giant gray eagle looked down at us and nodded.

[I do not mind.] I smiled and jumped up beside Neji, landing lightly.

[Thank you Washi, I very much appreciate it.]

[I've heard of you from Tsukiookami, he holds you in high regards young lady.] I bowed my head politely.

[That is humbling to hear, thank you.] I looked down at the group of wizards and spoke in English. "We are ready to go, Washi will follow you."

One by one they took off, led by Moody, Washi took off with just a singular powerful stroke and followed a few yards behind them. I channeled chakra to my feet to help me hold on as Neji activated his Byakugan to keep an eye out for in coming danger. Thankfully it was a calm flight to our destination though we seemed to take a longer route than was necessary with much doubling back and unnecessary turns before we finally arrived in a small suburb with cookie cutter houses lining the streets.

[It would probably be best if I flew low enough for you to jump down and do the same when it's time to leave.]

[That would be greatly appreciated, thank you Washi.] Neji said and we jumped down, landing beside the wizards. Who seemed to look at us with a little more respect then they had previously. Excluding Moody of course, I highly doubt he'll ever think of us other than children unless he's proven wrong. Tonks bounced over excitedly, speaking as we headed inside.

"What was that, Can you both do that? Do you get the same creature? Is it some sort of transfiguration? I didn't see you change anything, and how did it get so big?" I placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her flow of questions.

"I will answer your questions once we get back." That seemed to satisfy her for the time being and Moody turned his angry gaze back to the door and opened it, all of us filing inside. I winced at how loud they were and dropped back beside Neji and made a face, he gave a barely visible smile and looked through the dark to a set of stairs where a boy about my age stood, wand at the ready. It took another second for Moody to notice and he spoke.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out." I had to stifle a chuckle at the thought of the grumpy man losing his other eye through an accidental attack from the boy. Judging by the power level I was reading he could maybe take on a few of Shino's bugs let alone trained assassins. I tuned out the rest of the conversation as they tested the boy and did introductions until they got t Neji and I.

"These are Rei Yuki and Neji Hyuga, two of the four guards Dumbledore hired to protect Hogwarts this year." I nodded at the boy, he nodded back and offered an unsure 'hey'. After some more talking and leaving a note for Potter's relatives, I followed Tonk's and Potter up to his room to pack, letting Tonk's chatter away as they packed, watching out the window. Potter paused for a minute and looked at me.

"How old are you?" I turned to him, trusting that Neji was still keeping watch downstairs.

"I am 16." His eyes widened a little.

"You're barely older than I am!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"My age doesn't matter, my ability and skill does." He looked about to say something else but I narrowed my eyes. "Hurry up, we need to go." I turned back to watch out the window as they finished and we headed downstairs again. Moody used his want to make Potter into a human chameleon and the group headed into the garden. They all took off and Neji and I jumped onto Washi, following a few yards behind again. Another long, twisting journey and we finally arrived back at Headquarters. As Moody put out street lights, Neji release Washi in another poof of smoke and we followed the group inside, where Neji was finally able to release his Byakugan.

The hall was empty aside from our group, Moody brightened the hall and a familiar bark alerted us to Kiba and Akamaru coming down the stairs with a grin.

"Your back, their all in the kitchen having a meeting." Hurried footsteps came from the direction of the kitchen and out came Mrs. Weasley who wrapped Potter in a hug, whispering greetings. She turned to the rest of us.

"He's just arrived." The wizards made interested noises and filed past. I looked at Kiba and he nodded.

"Got it, Shikamaru's already inside." He followed Mrs. Weasley and Potter up the stairs as Neji and I followed the others into the kitchen to see a larger group than the last meeting around the table. Shikamaru stood off to the side, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, to anyone else it would appear as though he wasn't paying attention when he was doing the exact opposite. We made our way over, settling in for the meeting.

 **Tsukiookami is normally seen as Tsuki Ookami which means wolf moon but I've combined them for the name of Rei's summon.**

 **So sorry for the long wait and the miss post earlier, thanks for reading and I hope you continue to read on!**


End file.
